


Thinking of You

by aoigensou



Series: Postcards from Albion Hotel [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinkalot, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: It drove Arthur mad, knowing there was something in the world he couldn’t buy. It made him want it all the more.Written for Kinkalot 2020 Team Bingo challenge, "uniform kink" square. (Go team Knights!)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Postcards from Albion Hotel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870630
Comments: 47
Kudos: 96
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Thinking of You

Arthur knew he was what some would call spoiled, though he himself would prefer to be called discerning. He was used to the finest things in life, and was willing to pay to make them available to him. He had his tastes, and happily greased the palms of whoever it took to make things happen to his preference.

There was one thing it didn’t seem he could have, however, no matter how hard he tried, and that was the head concierge at his favorite hotel. Merlin.

The sight of Merlin, in his crisp three-piece suit with the perfect creases in his trousers, with his white gloves and lavender tie that begged to be tugged off to expose his neck, did things to Arthur. He remembered when Merlin was new, still an assistant to the old head concierge and learning the ins and outs of his duties. How he always had a ready smile, and a wicked laugh when he found something funny that probably wouldn’t be appropriate to share with a guest.

He remembered asking him up to his room, and the disappointment that twisted in his stomach at being turned down without hesitation.

_I am sorry, sir, but it would not be proper. You understand._

No, Arthur most certainly did not understand.

After that, Arthur had made it his mission to try and win Merlin over whenever he was in town for business, but even after old Gaius retired and Merlin had been promoted to head concierge, after he no longer had to worry about someone looking over his shoulder and scrutinising his every action, Merlin continued to firmly, but ever-so-politely say _no_.

It drove Arthur mad, knowing there was something in the world he couldn’t buy. It made him want it all the more.

There were nights he would spend in his penthouse suite, after the city had gone quiet in the wee hours of the night and Merlin had surely gone home, where Arthur would lay in the unfamiliar-familiar bed and touch himself, palm his cock and finger his hole to the thought of pulling Merlin’s pristine white gloves off with his teeth. He would use the unscented lotion provided by the hotel, by Merlin’s employer, to ease his fingers inside himself as he thought of opening Merlin’s uniform coat, unbuttoning his waistcoat, and slowly unwrapping him like a gift. He would come, wiping his release over the sheets to the thought of the polite customer-service-smile being wiped from Merlin’s face, replaced with the open _O_ of pleasure as Arthur took him into his mouth, showed him a different sort of service. He hoped the maids gossipped about the mess he left, and that word of it got round to his concierge.

Merlin may not have been Arthur’s, but that wouldn’t stop him from fantasising. And Arthur was not a man to be easily put off. Merlin might not know it, but Arthur wouldn’t stop until he finally knew what he looked like out of that damnable, delectable uniform.


End file.
